1. Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a human-powered drivetrain. Specifically, embodiments are related to human-powered drivetrain that converts force into rotational force.
2. Background
A conventional bicycle is a human-powered, pedal-driven, single-track vehicle. A conventional bicycle has two wheels attached to a frame, where one wheel is positioned behind a second wheel. A conventional bicycle is positioned upright, where a user of the conventional bicycle may apply rotational force to the pedals to move the bicycle. Further, when a pedal of a conventional bicycle is rotated, the second pedal is also automatically rotated. Thus, the pedals are dependent upon each other, therefore the pedals are rotated at the same frequency and amplitude.
Over time, different types of bicycles have been created, such as a rowing bicycle. To use a rowing bicycle a user may use their upper body to pull on a handle. Responsive to the user pulling the handle, the handle may apply force to a gear shaft to move the bicycle. Rowing bicycles only include a single handle that is configured to be pulled by the user's entire upper body.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient methods and systems that allow a user to perform independent left and right strokes, while also allowing the user to vary the stroke frequency, displacement and/or amplitude of pedals.